Worth the Lamp
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Kim could use a bit of early morning entertainment. Kigo. Oneshot. Smutfic.


For _her_.

* * *

Noise.

The door opens and someone creeps inside.

The door closes.

Someone stumbles and there is a loud crash as a lamp falls to the floor.

"Well it's not a burglar,"

"Damn it, Shego!" she heard a familiar voice curse. "Why did you put this here?"

"You're the one fumbling around in the dark, Pumpkin," Shego responded sitting up from her place on her bed.

She heard a light switch and the hallway leading to her bedroom illuminated.

"I hope that wasn't expensive," she responded, stepping into view.

"No worries," Shego said. "it didn't cost me a dime."

"I'm willing to bet it was worth a fortune," Kim huffed as she rolled her eyes. She should have known better to assume anything that furnished the thief's home had been legitimately aquired.

"Depends on who you ask," Shego said.

She eyed the redhead woman before her before turning to glance at the clock on her night stand. It read a quarter past two. She turned her attention back to her guest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kim answered simply. She removed her black fleece jacket to reveal a white tank top underneath. She dropped garment on the floor much to Shego's annoyance.

"So you figured you'd get some by joining me?" Shego asked, her voice full of amusement.

"Of course not," Kim said. "I figured there was a better way to spend my time. Staring at my ceiling only occupies my mind so long."

She watched as Kim removed her shoes. She went for the waist of her grey sweatpants but hesitated.

"Remove them," Shego said. "There's no use getting comfortable only to have to take them off."

Kim complied, pushing the material toward her feet revealing pale legs. She stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor next to her discarded sweater. She didn't say anything as she turned and left the room.

"Lace, isn't it a bit cool for that?" Shego asked, eyeing the redhead on her way out.

"Considering where I'll be spending the next few hours, I'd say lace is pretty appropriate," Kim replied. "If you don't like it, I could always take them off."

Shego scoffed and laid back down, ignoring the redhead as she shuffled around the outer rooms of the apartment. She heard cabinets open and close then shards of glass being swept up.

"Pumpkin," Shego called. "Get in here. I'll clean it up in the morning."

"It is morning," Kim replied. "besides, what kind of guest would I be if I came over, broke things, and then made you clean it up?"

"The selfish kind that shows up uninvited in the middle of the night expecting me to be in the mood to entertain you," Shego responded. She turned over onto her side, curling into the fetal position.

"And what sense did taking off your shoes make if you were going to clean that up?" The raven haired woman grumbled. Kim pretended not to hear her.

She listened as Kim continued cleaning. Soon she heard the glass sliding as it was dumped into the trashcan. Kim put the broom and dust pan away and double checked the area for anything she may have left behind.

Kim turned off the lights on her way into Shego's bedroom. She managed to avoid her discarded clothing on her way to the bed. She grinned, moving over to Shego's side. The woman's back was facing toward her.

"Don't mess with me, Princess," Shego grumbled. She knew what Kim was up to. A few seconds later she felt the redhead lift the blankets and climbed underneath.

"Isn't it a little cold for complete lack of clothing?" Kim asked teasingly. Her right hand roaming over Shego's smooth back while her left hand preoccupied itself with running over Shego's bare hips.

"If you want to get technical Pumpkin, cold in physical terms doesn't really exist," Shego said. "There is only heat and..."

"Too early for your shit," Kim interrupted. She ceased her exploration of Shego's unclad form and begin unceremoniously crawling over her, much to the other woman's annoyance.

Kim stopped halfway and sprawled out, her weight pressing down onto Shego. She nuzzled the left side of her face into Shego's soft upper arm. The older woman groaned. Kim smiled again as she reached behind her head. Gathering up her hair, she pulled it to the left and over her shoulder, away from Shego's face.

Kim sighed contently as the radiating heat warmed her. There were few things in the world more relaxing.

"This is much better than my own bed," Kim muttered. She stifled a yawn.

"I'm glad you think so," Shego said. "but I'd rather not have my arm fall asleep."

Shego shifted onto her back, displacing Kim in the process. She lifted her left arm and waited for the redhead to reposition herself comfortably.

Kim wrapped her arm around Shego's waist, snuggling into her the side of her breast.

"This feels a lot like commitment, Pumpkin," she muttered. "I know how you feel about that."

"Then don't mention it," Kim responded. "Goodness forbid I associate you with long term anything."

Shego smirked. It had taken her a few months to get use to Kim's fight or flight attitude outside of work. After the young hero's break up with her joke of an ex boyfriend, Kim bristled at the thought of exclusivity.

Kim knew the look Shego donned.

"Are you pouting?" Kim asked. "Cause if you are that's adorable."

"I'll give you adorable if you don't knock it off," Shego told her.

"Oh really?" Kim asked, lifting her face to kiss the exposed skin of Shego's neck. "Gonna teach me a lesson?"

"Too lazy to do it now," she replied.

"Your post work laziness has reached epic proportions," Kim said. "you really should be ashamed of yourself."

"This coming from the girl who has a house keeper and refuses to get dressed if she doesn't plan on leaving the house within three days."

"That was only once," Kim exclaimed. "and you've witnessed my housekeeping skills."

"Uh huh," Shego said. She turned her face toward Kim. Replacing the earlobe the redhead attached herself to with her lips. " absolutely dreadful."

Kim inhaled deeply as she felt Shego's fingers trail up her spine. She released the breath in a throaty moan. She felt the older woman's lips curl upward into a small smile. She fought off a smile of her own, forgoing it in favor of capturing Shego bottom lips between her own.

"You're really fascinated with that," Shego said.

"It isn't the only part of you I'm fascinated with," Kim replied, trailing her tongue along the brim of her lip.

Shego felt Kim shift onto her completely. She released her lip and trailed kisses down her neck and onto tanned shoulders.

Shego pursed her lips as she allowed the young woman to continue on her mission. This wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her night but if she weighed the options, spending it with the redhead super hero most definitely wasn't at the bottom of any list. She thought back to the first time they had ended up in her bed. Their brains clouded by lust, their bodies aching with desire.

Shego was pulled out of her thoughts by a rough tug on her left nipple. She glanced down to find Kim staring up at her. Shego blushed when the redhead lifted her eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm totally with you."

Kim didn't need to be assured much more. She occupied herself with Shego's breast drawing the peak into her mouth and sucking it lightly as her left hand trailed down Shego's body, again over her thigh and finally she slipped them between slightly parted legs.

She felt Shego's breath hitch as her fingers clumsily traveled through fine curls. Shego's hands found the back of her neck and Kim felt her link them there as she unlatched herself. She nuzzled the undersides of Shego's breasts. Inhaling the musky scent of the woman beneath her.

"Pumpkin," Shego gasped out. Kim could almost hear the whine Shego attempted to turn into a frustrated groan.

"I know," Kim muttered. She pressed herself into Shego's body and used the arm that had been stabilizing her to place on the side of Shego's ribcage. She applied pressure and Shego removed her hands, busying herself with running them through Kim's hair.

Kim nipped the soft skin of her lover as she trailed down her muscular form. She adjusted herself between Shego's legs and looked down at her exposed sex. She bent her head down and pushed her tongue through her engorged folds.

"Comfortable?" Kim asked stopping to look up at her. Shego rolled her eyes. Now was not the time for small talk.

"I will be in about five minutes," Shego snapped.

Kim smirked at her deviously and pushed herself up. She sat on her heels hunching into herself.

"Switch with me," Kim told her.

"Kim,"

"Just do it and don't give me any shit," Kim told her. Shego huffed and traded places with Kim.

The redhead reached outward to her and pulled her upward. Coaxing her forward so that both of her thighs were placed on either sides of her head.

Shego leaned forward and placed her hands against the headboard. Shego inhaled sharply as Kim's fingers found there way to her dripping entrance.

Kim took the motion of Shego throwing her head back as her doing something right. With her free hand she cupped the older woman's backside, kneading it in her hand as she thrust into her.

She curled her fingers as she worked them into her, rubbing them against Shego's inner walls. She loved gazing upon Shego as she brought her pleasure. The way her back arched as she gasped for air, how she muttered out broken words. There was nothing like it. She watched the raven haired woman's fingers scratch against the headboard.

Kim had enough of torturing the poor woman. She removed her hand from the taught globe and wrapped it around Shego's thigh from underneath, pulling the woman to her. She lifted her head meeting Shego's womanhood.

The smell alone was enough to bring her over the edge as she worked her tongue over Shego's sensitive nerve bud.

Shego shuddered. Her body flushed with heat as pressure built up at the base of her abdomen. She was close. She pushed herself backwards and leaned onto her hands allowing Kim better access.

Shego went stiff as the initial stages of her orgasm washed over her. She could feel her walls clench Kim's fingers tightly. The redhead's lips covered her clit and Kim drew it into her mouth hard.

"Princess," Shego gasped. She could feel Kim's eyes on her as she writhed above her.

Kim continued her actions, tightening her grip on Shego as she tried to pull away from her. She slowed her ministrations, pulling her fingers from Shego. Kim finally let her go when she was satisfied with her handy work.

"I … this … you…" Shego clenched her eyes shut as she attempted to compose herself. She backed her hips away from Kim's face, sliding back down her body before laying down. Half of her body covering the redheads.

"I fucking hate you," Shego finally managed, further coming down from her orgasm.

Kim laughed at the hopelessness of Shego's words. She pushed Shego's hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I know," Kim said. "but you gotta admit, it was worth the lamp."


End file.
